Far Future - Day 23
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 23 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 23 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 2250 sun |Objective 2 = Never have more than 15 plants |before = Far Future - Day 22 |after = Far Future - Day 24}} Difficulty The two objectives in this level can make this very difficult. To start, the player is only allowed to have 15 plants on the lawn at once, or three columns of plants. It is recommended to use these in the back, as all the Power Tiles are located in the back, in a span of three columns too. Due to the nature of the zombies in this level, area-of-effect plants are perfect for this level. The second objective does not let the player exceed 2250 sun to be used. This can impact a strategy for powerful plants, as they tend to cost more. Instead, using cheaper plants is what the player should do. Robo-Cone Zombie is possibly the most dangerous in this level. Save Plant Food for this zombie to defeat it. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag |zombie8 = |note8 = Bot Swarm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 4 |zombie11 = |note11 = 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush14 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom (Twin Sunflower can also work) **Snapdragon **Iceberg Lettuce **Blover **E.M.Peach **Puff-shroom **Wall-nut **Starfruit (if you have eight slots, along with the plant itself) *Plant one column of Sun-shrooms on Power Tiles. Now, use Puff-shrooms to kill the typical zombies. It will disappear after a minute. *Plant one column of Snapdragons and Wall-nuts. You should only use 1000 sun left right now and you will not be able to plant another plant now. Remember to plant on Power Tiles. *Dig a Sun-shroom to let you use an E.M.Peach or a Blover to make this level easier. Now you should have no trouble for those zombies. Use Plant Food to make your plants more effective against the machines. Strategy 2 This strategy does not include content from later worlds or premium content. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** #Plant Sunflowers on the first column. #Use Iceberg Lettuce on the first few zombies to stall their approach. #Place down Snapdragon on the second column and Wall-nut on the third column. #When you reach the first flag, dig up all your Sunflowers for space for the Spring Bean and Blover. #Place Spring Bean on the first column, third row. #When there are too many strong zombies, use Plant Food on the Spring Bean and use Blover when the Spring Bean is in the air. This will kill all zombies. If you miss the timing, the Snapdragons will destroy almost all zombies in the area. The Spring Bean + Blover combo no longer works. #Be sure to regularly check and repair your Wall-nuts. Lawn setup Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** (you can use or ) *'Procedure' #Place Gold Bloom on the lawn. #Place Chard Guard on the second column to push back zombies. #Place Aloe behind the Chard Guard. This will stall zombies indefinitely as Aloe regrows the Chard Guard's leaves. #After setting up the Aloes and Chard Guards, set up Spikerock on the third column. This will damage zombies. This strategy does not require Plant Food, so you can use it on the final wave to heavily damage the Robo-Cone Zombies. Gallery File:FR FF D23.png|First time reward Plants vs. Zombies 2 Day 23.png PvZ2_Stragety_FF 23.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-17-46-29.png|By tải xuống (1).jpg SOFF23.PNG|By FF-23 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 23 - Limit Plants - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 No more than 2250 sun, No more than 15 plants - Far Future Day 23 (Ep.260)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)